Love Versus Lust
by Ryuu-Kitsune-Onna1
Summary: A human who has no powers of speech, and a pair of robotic girls with names of the greatest sin and virtue. When combined, what will occur? Rated M for later sexual themes, yuri, and implied yaoi. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned.


R-K-O1: Greetings, readers! For all of you who read my stories... Story, actually, regularly, Twilight Prince is currently on hold due to writers block and the fact that my Wii was stolen with the game inside. T-T

Komiko: :holds up a sign: But fear not! Kitsu-chan is going to be writing a fanfic of one of the newest manga to come out, courtesy of Stan Lee and Hiroyuki Takei. It's called Karakuri Douji Ultimo!

R-K-O1: Well put, Komiko-chan. You took the words out of my mouth... Metaphorically speaking. that is. Oh, for you people that are wondering, this is going to be the main character of this story; my original character Komiko Tomomitsu.

Komiko: :rewrites the sign she had: Hello, everyone. For those who are wondering why I'm not talking, I can't speak. It's a birth defect. But either way, I'll turn the rest over to Kitsu-chan.

R-K-O1: Thanks, Komiko-chan. But before I start the story, a disclaimer must be issued. Jealousy, could you do that?

Jealousy: ... Fine. Ultimo and it's characters belong to Mr. Lee and Takei-sama only, including me. The only thing that belongs to Kitsune is Komiko. :holds up his gauntlet menacingly: No cuts or I'll cut you.

R-K-O1: ^^; ... Thanks, Jealousy, but be nice to the readers. Anyway, without further ado, I present my new story, **Love Versus Lust**! Enjoy! ^-^

Love Versus Lust

Prologue

As the Raseimon Gate and the Palace of the Nobility burned, their unethical ways being purified by the cleansing flame, a small figure stole away into the inky blackness of night. But before setting a delicate foot into the concealing timberland, they dared one last glance at what used to be their home.

It was a young girl who looked like she just turned sixteen. A thick wool cloak, made of the finest yak fiber, created a white veil over her petit form, only letting her charming heart-shaped face show, now twisted by horror. Brunet hair spilled out of her hood, the light from the blaze casting an orange glow across that and her visage. Fright shimmered in the depths of her golden-brown stare along with the fiery pageant.

This maiden was named Komiko Tomomitsu. And these are her chronicles, her epic, her saga - call it what you may. Gather 'round and listen well, for these narrations are about what we deal with every day; love versus lust. When given physical form and pitted against each other, who will win?

Chapter 1: Beauty is a Beast - Komiko's POV

After taking one last, long look at the burning capital, I continued to run into the forest. As I ran, I began to think.

I just didn't understand! What in Inari's sake happened to my father? He used to be such a kind man. But when mother passed away, everything changed. Then, a man called Dr. Dunstan came, dragging a cart behind him. Within the cart was a wooden crate labeled 'Jealousy'. That box changed both our lives, mainly mine.

Inside the box was a boy, who Dunstan claimed to say was a Karakuri Douji, a mechanical boy. Father was fascinated by it while I was terrified, and rightly so. Skin the color and aspect of porcelain, slicked hair the shade of a raven's feathers, albino pink eyes, and blue gauntlets that, as I learned over the years, transformed at his will.

His name was Jealousy, just as the lid of his box said, and he corrupted my father! I just know it! But, since I was mute, I couldn't 'voice' any sort of complaint, so to speak. I tried to deal with him, not to mention my unscrupulous father, but my patients has grown thin. Today was when I've had all I could take with the both of them. At the hour of twilight, when the sun was in the horizon, turning everything into the color of spun gold, father summoned me to his chamber by way of his newest favorite tool. I would have refused... if Envy hadn't scooped me into his arms and carried me there. When I arrived (against my will, mind you), father went into this great speech about how he's going to crush his enemies with Envy's help and that I was becoming of age to get married... When he said this, I **prayed **that he wasn't thinking what I thought he was thinking. He was, though; he was going to have Jealousy and I wed.

**Wed**?! To the cause of my latest misery?! If I had a voice, I would have bluntly refused by screaming to the top of my lungs! There was no way, absolutely **no way**, that I was getting married to a **robot**! Unfortunately, father had already started designing a wedding kimono for me by the royal tailors since they know my measurements by heart. Gold silk with flower motifs, red-orange on the inside with a lovely headdress to match. He went on and on about what was bound to be a wonderful kimono, but I was no longer listening to him. When he finally dismissed me, I walked calmly till I was out of earshot of them. Dashing the rest of the way to my room, I began planning my escape from this nightmare. Although I didn't know where to go, I no longer cared. I wanted out of this place!

Packing quickly, I was ready to leave by the time Tsukoyomi-sama rose into the sky. I packed light, only bringing a spare change of clothes, my favorite periwinkle and white swirl kasa, in case it rained, and some money to get food in the next town. As I put on my cloak, a parting gift from my mother, I saw an approaching army of bandits. Now I'm glad I decided to run away. Then I got an idea; perhaps they would let me join them. It would be **much **better than trying to survive on my own, that's for sure. But as they came closer, I started to reconsider. Leading the army was a nineteen-year-old man and a boy that resembled Envy. So far, the Karakuri Douji haven't had a good impression on me. And knowing that there was more than one made me nervous. But, deciding to throw cation into the wind, I'm going to go with them. But not now. I'll wait until they come back out, no doubt after they've defeated Jealousy and my father. With that thought, I ran into the forest in the direction they came from.

When I could no longer see the harsh orange-yellow light the fire cast, I slowed my running strides into a jog, then a walk. Picking my way past the foliage, I managed to find my way out of the woods. The third night's full moon shone brightly when I escaped the confining trees, causing me to squint. When my eyes finally adjusted to the silvery light, I looked to see where I was. Ahead was a hill, a small campfire atop of that. That was most likely to be their campsite. But as I approached it, I heard a faint rumble in the distance. My eyes widened at the sound of that, knowing only one thing that could make a sound like that. I tried to run to the fire before the reverberation was practically right on top of me.

As if cued by a line in a Kabuki theater, Envy came, slashing through the trees I was just in as if they were as thin as fusuma. He smirked when his coral eyes fell on my trembling form. The roar from him subsided, indicating that he deactivated the rocket boosters hidden in his finely-made clothing. Landing right in front of me, he pulled me hood down to stroke my hair with his menacing cobalt gauntlet, causing me to cringe.

"There you are, little priestess." he stated in an overly sweet tone, using the nickname my father used before be became crooked. "Master is worried about you, I hope you realize. Come with me..." Holding out one of his gauntlets in a 'come' motion, he grinned a fake smile, showing impossibly white teeth.

My eyes shifted from his navy clad hand to his face, only to shudder at the sight of him. Pale skin of porcelain, hair of a raven's feathers, albino pink orbs - some would say that he's beautiful. But I've seen what he truly is; a monstrosity, a being never meant to be created, a beast. In this scenario, beauty **is **a beast. I dreaded him. I hated him. And I never wanted to be near him ever again.

Pushing his hand away defiantly, I shook my head and tried to walk past him. I didn't get too far, though, for Envy stuck his arm out in front of me, blocking my path. "You would **dare **turn your back against your father, your own flesh and blood, girl?" He snarled, the malice and intolerance seeping into his voice. Banishing my fear once again, I reached my hand out and wrote "Watashi wa Komiko desu." on his chest before crossing my arms and standing my ground.

Silence envelops the both of us, Tsukoyomi-sama slipping behind the cover of fine clouds till the scene was covered in a misty gleam. Then, it started. His body grew larger, his limbs becoming spiny and many till there was a total of eight. His hair raised in hackles as his face also morphed into that of a mechanical spider. The more he deviated, the more my 'courageous' facade diminished until I was getting stared down by the beast.

"Hmm... Pity." he spoke again, his tell sounding much more frightening and grotesque. Raising a leg, he shouted, "DIE!!!!!" My legs not obeying my mind, I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the impact...

R-K-O1: Cliffhangers! I'm soooo evil! ^-^

Jealousy: Oh, stop, you stupid girl! You're not even a little evil! You're just annoying!

R-K-O1: ... Geez... Someone forgot to drink their tolerance juice this morning.

Komiko: :holds up yet another sign: Yeah! Be nice to Kitsu-chan!

Jealousy: Why should I?

R-K-O1: I won't write you in the story anymore?

Jealousy: :instantly shuts up if not begrudgingly:

R-K-O1: Better. Now, for Japanese to English translations. Komiko, if you would?

Komiko: :holds up a sign saying: "For the people who've never taken a Japanese class:

Karakuri Douji = Mechanical Boy

Kimono = Traditional Japanese garment lit; 'thing to wear'

Kasa = parasol (umbrella)

Fusuma = sliding door made of rice paper and a wooden frame

'Watashi wa Komiko desu' = 'My name is Komiko'"

R-K-O1: Thanks a bunch, Komiko-chan! Anyway, that was chapter one of **Love Versus Lust**. Please stay tuned for more. Please review. It'll make me update faster. Love ya'll! ^-^


End file.
